I want love
by xxkimboluvsgaara
Summary: SUMMARY: Gaara and Sakura have been dating for about 1year and 3 months. Everything went really great for about 10 months. That’s when all the mojo finish. GAARA x SAKURA
1. Moving?

**Hey a person here's a GaaraXSakura fanfic…. Omg I need to tell you guys something. Do you guys remember my story "Sakura's Love life"? Well fanfiction cancel it because it supposedly it had some spelling, punctuation, etc wrong. . . man I was so angry and sad at the same time. **

**XxXxX**

**Oneshot: I want Love.**

**Gaara and Sakura have been dating for about 1year and 3 months. Everything went really great for about 10 months. That's when all the mojo finish. Everything went wrong. Like no more sex, only kissing but not that passionate. Sakura felt that Gaara didn't want her and also thinks that he cheating on her. So sad isn't? Well everything is gonna change but she doesn't know that.**

**XxXxXx**

She packing all her things like clothing, make-up, girls' materials, etc. That until she heard a door open and shut closed.

"_Gaara" she whispered, knowing it was he._

"Sakura, I'm home." Said Gaara walking around the house.

As soon as Gaara went to their room, he saw Sakura packing all her belongings. He was surprise that some drawers were open with nothing in it.

Her back was facing him, Gaara was sad at the moment seeing it she was ignoring him.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Ask Gaara

"Can't you see I'm packing all my stuff!" Screamed Sakura, " I'm leaving"

"But why, I didn't do anything"

"Gaara just be quiet, don't you see I'm very sad" At the moment Sakura was crying.

Gaara walk towards her, her back touching his chest. He can feel her body shaking from the crying. He hugged her, to make her go stiff.

"Please Sakura don't leave me"

"Gaara, please don't"

"Sakura I love you," He said as his other hand went down to her inner thighs.

**XxXxXx**

**Okay pplz I think that this chappie was kinda short. So yea plz review my chappie and update soon. **

**-KiMiST3Rz93 **


	2. Sex?

**Hello friends :D, so yea y do u pplz think that it was a oneshot??? Wtf is wrong wiff you guys. Nah j/k. okay heres the next chappie of "I want Love". I was thinking that this would be the last chapter, but you know me I'll just give you another one.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but what I do own is the books, video games, Naruto action figure and da 1st uncut season 

**XxXxXxX**

** RECAP:**

_Gaara walk towards her, her back touching his chest. He can feel her body shaking from the crying. He hugged her, to make her go stiff._

_"Please Sakura don't leave me"_

_"Gaara, please don't"_

_"Sakura I love you." He said as his other hand went down to her inner thighs._

**XxXxXxX **

**I want love**

They kissed.

She moaned.

He left her a hicky.

He fingered her.

He massages her breast.

He licked her clit.

And at the end they fucked each other to hard they scream their names out.

**THE END……..**

**(A/N: LOLZ. HA HA THAT'S WHAT HAPPEN IN THE STORY BUT ITS NOT FINISH)**

As his other hand went down to her inner thighs and into her panties he insert one finger and he could hear Sakura moaning.

"Gaara" said Sakura moaning

She was bending down trying to stop him but he was just damn too good with his fingers. He inserts another finger making two fingers inside her virgina.

"GAA-AHHHHH"

Gaara took everything of the bed and still her back was facing his chest. He took out his fingers and licking tasting how good she was.

"Gaara, please I don't want this"

Gaara motion Sakura to lie down on the bed. He kissed her so passionately, while kissing her he lick her bottom lips for entrance. She opens her mouth of course and his tongue went in there to taste her mouth.

Sakura moan and Gaara was touching her body. Like her breast, her flat stomach, her inner thighs, everything. He stop kisses her leaving her a whimpering sound. He kissed her butterflies from her jaw to her neck. On Sakura's neck he first lick it and bite it gently leaving her a lil scream. Leaving her a hickey.

"All mine."

He took off her shirt then his. He kissed her again and her unhooked her bra leaving two big boobs. Gaara smirk of how hard they looked liked. He opens his mouth and she shoves her boobs into his mouth. She moans a littler louder. He massage her other boob giving her a pleasure. After he finishes with her boob he did the same with the other one.

"Gaara."

He kissed her again and she touches his body too. Gaara felt shivers when she touches his packs and his nibbles. He too moans when she touched him.

He went down to her stomach….

**XXxXxXxXx**

**Well here's the second to last chappie. I hope you like it. Well I sure did. J/k.**

**Ja ne**

**KiMiST3Rz93 **


	3. UPDATES

UPDATED: May 2008

**UPDATED: May 2008**

**Fanfic Author: gaara'zlady93**

I am so sorry for not updated for a very long ass time . Yeah I know you people must've hate me for it. BUT!! You know what ?! I will update my fanfics that you people will love in the summer. Don't worry I got till June 3rd 2008 and that's my last day of school , yay :D

Yeah so people flamers can be in here, like I said im so sorry.

Not updating because I fail 4 of my classes in the 3rd quarter, which I still have to bring it up, the 8th grade recognition (already happened), 8th grade dance, graduation party, my cotillion, have to learn how to pray in Spanish and last but not least have a great tan and work out )

Yeah you must be thinking "so?!, I want the fanfics to be updated already!" well too bad not until the summer.

Plus, I meant every fanfic that I wrote will be updated and I got new ideas for new stories but they will be in one-shots.

& i think i might change my screen name AGAIN !! :

Pce 3


End file.
